


May Contain Magic Or Something

by Pai813, SquishyBean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaurs, Elves, Eventual Romance, Fauns & Satyrs, Illustrations, Magic, Mermaids, Multi, Romance, Sirens, etc - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pai813/pseuds/Pai813, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyBean/pseuds/SquishyBean
Summary: Here we see the Voltron universe in fantasy form.Everything is strange but awesome.Also, this may contain some weird magical magic stuff. Be warned . . . or something. Idk





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute little fanfic on a Voltron fantasy au written with my good friend Pai813  
> Because we are Voltron trash :D  
> Illustrations At Bottom of the Page.

Once upon a time there was a magical land called Altea that was nobly ruled by the Avian King Alfor. King Alfor a was a good and kind man who cared for every race in the kingdom and helped it to thrive in harmony.

However, the King became ill and was nearing death and not even his greatest magicians could find a cure. Alfor’s only son Prince Alloro was the heir to throne and was soon to take Alfor’s place. Alfor’s right-hand man Zarkon, a wicked Elf whom Alfor naively trusted, wanted the throne to himself. After the king passed, Zarkon sent his fleet to destroy Alloro and all the Avians in the kingdom. Alloro and his henchman Coran managed to escape the brutal attack and where the only survivors and Alloro was left horribly injured.

Zarkon, believing Alloro to be dead took over Altea and ruled with great tyranny and turmoil, turning all the races in the kingdom into his slaves and worker in his behalf with his Elven army at his side. Not only that, but his thirst for even greater power brought him to the infamous Sirens: dangerous mermaid-like tricksters. Zarkon allied with the sirens promising them many great rewards in return for them retrieving many forms of magic for him which he turned into dark magic. This dark magic polluted Altea with evil and misery and the land became grey and depressing and silent.

Alloro swore vengeance on Zarkon and sought to take back the throne and save Altea, yet he was too weak to fight him alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro was working under the strain of too many bricks on his back, his four legs stumbling when he almost tripped. He tried to right himself before one of the guards saw. The guard, a dragon-person like most of the other guards, caught sight of Shiro and marched over to him, glaring at him with accusing eyes. “Are you having difficulty” the guard asked in a harsh voice.

Internally, Shiro cursed, but outwardly he gave a shaky smile and answered, “No, no trouble at all.”

“I hope not,” the guard growled, “Wouldn't want to fall out of line now would we? It makes everyone's lives difficult when something is out of order.”

Shiro kept up the fake smile. “Of course, without a doubt.”

The guard clutched his whip threateningly “Then back to work,” He warned.

Shiro gave a small nod and trotted away, his hooves still aching. But he was already coming up with a better plan of escape then the last time, and this plan was going to be full proof, he could feel it. The guard watched him closely knowing of his history of causing a lot of trouble. In this place, Shiro was treated differently than the other centaurs. No guard ever had mercy on him.

He rolled his shoulder, the ache of last week's “warning” still causing him trouble. This time, he'd have to be more careful. In the distance another guard is ruthlessly whipping one of the other centaurs. Clearly the centaur had fallen from exhaustion.

Shiro paused. Should he risk helping the other and take his place? He shook his head. Of course he was going to help. That poor centaur, one of his kinsmen, was being brutally harmed.

He came up beside the guard and grabbed the whip, stopping it in its arc. He winced when the leather and bones stung and bit through his hand. He glared down at the guard. “That's enough, he's learned.”

“ _Excuse_ me??” The guard hissed.

Shiro furrowed his brows. “I _said_ that was enough. He can't take anymore. Let him rest for a bit, unless you would rather he _die_.”

“I wouldn't care either way.” The guard was growing angry.

Shiro frowned, displeased, and the whip started to dig deeper into his hand. “So if we _all_ died, leaving you with _no one_ to work here, you _still_ wouldn't care? We may be slaves, but with one less slave, all the work he _could have done_ would not be completed and will set you back for _months_ . Let him _rest_.”

Before Shiro could say anymore, the guard who was watching him earlier came up behind him and whipped him.

“Gah!” Shiro let go of the other guard’s whip and almost fell to his knees. The bricks on his back tumbled to the ground.

“Why do _I_ have to watch you? This is cruel punishment.” The guard said annoyedly, “Now for the last time, get to work!”

Shiro’s back and hand stung now. He dutifully picked up his bricks and set them once again onto his wounded back, eying the other guard. He looked down at the centaur and gave a small smile.

“Th-Thank you,” the centaurs said with short breath.

Shiro gave a small nod, and continued on his way. Hopefully, the guard would have given up on trying to hurt the poor guy. There was nothing else he could do. He felt cowardly, like he was running away. _If I can just survive until tonight . . ._

And there he went again, thinking only of himself.

 

. . .

 

Night time approached and the centaurs were sent to their camps all aching and bruising from their hooves to their heads.Shiro didn't bother with patching himself up, he just waited until the right moment and, as silently as he could on four legs, sneaked out of his tent and towards the outer rim of the camp. He had to make it to Pidge.

He listened for guard patrols and timed it, using the shadows and his sleek black lower half as a cover, wearing a black cloak over the top half of his body to cover his white skin.

Pidge, a little faun, was cautiously waiting for him outside the camp. 

“Pidge,” he whispered when he got close. “I made it.” He knelt down beside the faun.

“Finally,” Pidge said, “We got to be quick about this if it's going to work . . . But . . . Are you sure about this?” 

Shiro nodded. “And you should come with me.”

Pidge sighed, “You know why I can't . . . I can't just leave my family . . .”

Shiro looked down. “I know . . . But have you heard about the uprising against Zarkon? I'm going to join those people once I escape. If you come with me, you can save your family.”

“Or get them killed. I'm perfectly fine being a castle magician and living.”

Shiro snickered, a small whinny escaping his lips. “Okay . . . but I really wish you'd come with me. If you _did_ get caught--”

Before he can finish his sentence, voices from some guards can be heard approaching them.

Shiro stood up carefully, guarding Pidge from sight. “Come on, we need to go.”

Pidge pulled out a small little bag, “Look, I just can't go with you, but take this.” He hands the bag to him, “It’ll make it so no one can see you. Now hurry.”

Shiro took the bag. “Pidge . . .”

The voices came closer.

“Go!” Pidge said before running off.

Shiro gripped the bag and trotted off, trying to be quiet as he left. Pidge used his magic to disappear before he got caught. Shiro smiled. _Thank goodness he got away . . ._

Now it was his turn to disappear. He looked into the bag. It was filled halfway with a silvery powder. It was shiny yet not glittery, almost like metal. There was a note inside.

 

_Spell: mutata invisibilia._

_May cause itching._

_Good luck._

_\- Pidge_

 

Shiro grinned. _Thanks, Pidge_ . He recited the spell under his breath and threw the powder on the ground making it turn to smoke with a small boom, the smoke covering him completely. _Hope I did it right . . ._  

“What was that?” A voice says. The guards approached his location and walked right past him without even noticing him.

 _Heh. Pidge, you brilliant faun, you._ He went on his way with no trouble at all.

Once he was far enough away from Zarkon’s kingdom, he let out a whoop. “Haha! Yes! Finally!” he removed the cloak and stashed it away in a small bag that was draped over his back. Walking peacefully for a time, he came to a small lake. Deeming himself safe, he lay down to rest for the night.

After years of being a slave, tasting free air once more was a blessing. He still felt guilty, though, being the only one to get away. Survivor's guilt, he supposed. But at the moment, all he wanted to do was relax his aching bones and simply watch the lapping of the water against the shore until he fell asleep. The night seemed calm and peaceful throughout the night. It was probably the best sleep Shiro had in years. He dreamed happily.

Everything was fine until a strange sound arose.

Shiro blinked his eyes open, listening. Was it one of the patrols? But he was far enough away, right? As the sound grew louder it sounded more like wailing from some animal.

He sat up and slowly made his way towards the sound. “Hello?”

The sound grew louder becoming more clear and more like it was coming from the lake. He made his way cautiously to the edge of the lake, his fingers ghosting the knife at his waist. “Who’s there?”

Something like a fish peaked out of the water. Shiro stumbled back a bit in surprise, then leaned down to get a better look. “Hello.”

A few purple skinned girls peak above the water and look at him.

He waved to them. “Hi, uh . . . whatcha doing in there?”

One of them spoke “Wh-Who are you?”

He knelt by the water. “Oh, I’m sorry. My name is Shiro.”

The girls rose above the water and swam closer to him. They looked somewhat like normal people with shiny purple hair and skin but with closer inspection they had flat noses, pointed fin-like ears, and membraned spines on their arms and backs. They had fish tails like mermaids. Shiro stared at them, never seeing something so beautiful before. “Wow . . .”

“What are you?” One said.

Shiro raised his brows. “Oh, I’m a centaur.”

“A centaur?”

“You escaped Zarkon?”

“How?”

He was a little hesitant to tell them. First off, he didn’t know them, and they could very well be working for Zarkon. “I had help,” was all he wanted to say.

They looked at him.

“You look injured all over your body.”

“Do you need help?”

Again, Shiro was reluctant to ask for help. But they looked harmless, and they seemed sincere . . . “I have some bandages in my bag . . .” he patted his small bag.

“Oh good.”

“It's so sad what Zarkon has done . . . To such a delicate and fine creature.”

“Yeah . . .”

A small blush rose on Shiro’s cheeks, and he went to look for bandages to patch himself up. “He’s a violent and evil person. I hope he is defeated by the uprising . . . which I hope to join soon.”

“You are?”

“Do you know Prince Alloro?”

Shiro shook his head. “No, I don’t. But I hope to know him.” He gave them a smile. “If I can find his army and join, I’ll be one step closer to freeing all the centaurs, _all_ the people of Altea”

They gasp and look at him longingly.

“Oh, you'll be our hero.”

Another blush. “W-Well . . .”

“We know the prince.”

“Do you need help getting to him?”

“You know where he is?” Shiro’s mouth dropped open.

“Of course. We can take you to him.”

Shiro furrowed his brows. “But how? I mean . . . I don't think he’s in this lake . . . and you have to swim, right?”

They all giggle.

“This lake extends by river throughout the whole land. We can travel anywhere.”

“How do you think we know what goes on in Altea?”

“Oh . . .” he felt foolish now. “I suppose that makes sense. But . . . I can’t swim, at least, not very well, that is. Can I follow along beside you on land?”

“You don't need to know how to swim.”

“We can help you with that with a little bit of magic. Besides . . . we need your help too . . .”

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“It's our leader . . . He's injured badly . . . And we need help taking him to Alloro. He can help.”

“How can I help?” Shiro asked.

“Can you carry him?”

Shiro nodded. “Of course I can.”

“Come, we'll take you to him.”

Shiro furrowed his brows again. “Under the water?” he sounded nervous.

“Yes.”

“Well if one of us kisses you, you will have the ability to breathe underwater.”

Still nervous, but wanting to help in any way he could, Shiro felt torn. “W-Well . . . I suppose . . . I just don’t feel very comfortable . . .”

One of them uses some kind of magic to lift the water up, taking her to look at him at eye level. “Don't be afraid.”

Shiro looked into her eyes. She seemed confident and unafraid, and he decided that it was okay to trust them. They were so sincere and nice, after all . . . “Okay,” he said with a smile.

She comes closer to him to give him a kiss. He didn’t really like the idea of kissing her. Wasn’t that a harassment? Then again, she was willing . . . but it was still uncomfortable. Shiro leaned in anyways.

She stopped. “You're afraid.”

Shiro nodded. “I’m sorry . . . the water scares me a little. And what if it doesn’t work?”

She frowned at him.

“He's being difficult,” One of the others said.

Shiro looked between them. “I-I’m sorry! I just don’t--”

The girls suddenly hiss at him with, bearing sharp fangs and their eyes glowed yellow, their ears raised forward and shaking like a rattlesnake. They leap on him, grabbing him with sharp claws and teeth and dragging him into the water.

Shiro flailed and shouted in alarm. His wounds didn’t help him in the slightest, and since he was so close to the water, it was too slippery to get a good footing. He wouldn’t give up, though, not without a fight. He slashed out at them with his knife. More of them appeared and grabbed onto him. More and more of them came by the minute.

Shiro kept trying to fight back, but he was starting to feel dizzy. _Oh no . . . I’m losing too much blood_ . _And with my previous wounds . . ._

Before they win and completely drown him, some boy appeared and started slashing at them with sword. “Back off!” He says.

The creatures howled letting go of Shiro.

Shiro scrambled away from the water, bleeding from several wounds, new and old. The boy fought the creatures off with great skill with weapon, fists, and feet. When he saw Shiro was free, he made his escape and followed Shiro away from the water panting heavily. The boy appeared to be an elf with black hair that hung in his face and he had fair skin. He was dressed well in warrior clothes and weapons about his waist. “Are you okay?” He said.

Shiro was still bleeding heavily, and was panting hard. He backed away from the boy, fearing him to be one of Zarkon’s military forces. “Who are you??”

“I should be asking you the same thing!” The boy snapped starting to rummage through his pack, “What were you doing with a bunch of sirens?!”

“S-Sirens?” Shiro looked confused. “Is that what they were? Oh . . .”

The boy pulled out a bunch of medical supplies and comes over to him. “You're lucky to be alive.”

Shiro looked down. “Oh . . . then I guess I should thank you.” But when the boy got closer, his instinctively pulled back, eyes blown wide.

The boy noticed this and sighed. “I'm _not_ going to hurt you, I'm not one of Zarkon’s.”

“H-How do I know you aren’t? I mean . . . everyone knows that the elves are loyal to him. They’ve all been brainwashed to do his bidding, and serve as his military force.”

“Sounds a little racist to me,” the boy said. He immediately started to carefully patch him up.

He still seemed a little skittish, but let the boy help him. “Oh . . . I suppose it does . . .” Shiro sighed. “I’m Shiro. What’s your name?”

“Keith,” He responded, “Escaped from the slave camps did you?”

“Keith,” Shiro sounded out the name. Then he nodded. “Yes, last night.”

“Hm. That must've took guts. Clearly you didn't plan for what you'd face on the outside did you? Wouldn't blame you. Altea has changed a lot since Zarkon began tearing it apart.”

Shiro looked down again. “I . . . I was there for a long time. So . . . no, I don’t really know anything in the outside world. I barely know what my home before looked like.”

“Yes well lesson one, there's always going to be something or someone out to kill you and you can’t trust anyone.”

“Can I trust you?” Shiro asked.

“Probably not. But I'm not going to kill you, I can tell you that. So where are you headed anyway?”

Shiro shrugged. “I wanted to find Prince Alloro and join his uprising . . . and was asking the sirens if they could help me. But now I don’t know where to go . . .”

“Well I would help you but after that experience I wouldn't expect you to believe that I will.”

“Well . . . I don’t know anymore,” He rubbed his head. “I have a headache, and things are kinda weird right now . . . I mean, I’m being treated by an elf, which I had always been told were bad guys to avoid, and I was attacked by friendly looking fish ladies that wanted to kill me for no reason and--” he stopped and sighed. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be unloading on you. You barely know me.”

“It’s fine, at least I know where your knowledge is at,” Keith responded, “And sirens don't kill for no reason. They used to kill animals for food but now they just kill for pleasure and steal from anyone they can.” He seemed to sneer as he spoke with hate in his tone.

Shiro frowned. “Why?”

“They help Zarkon in doing his dirty work, obviously.”

“. . .” Shiro went silent. “Oh . . . I see. So it all leads back to him in the end, doesn’t it?”

“Mhmm.” Keith finished up with patching him up.

A humanly moaning sound comes from a little ways away near a bunch of rocks. Shiro looked up at the sound, furrowing his brows. “Do you hear that?”

A siren was crawling onto the shore bleeding heavily and moaning and struggling in pain.

Keith looked over and then looked back over at Shiro ignoring the siren.

Shiro looked back and forth between the two. After the experience he had, he didn’t really want to go over, but at the same time, she looked like she really needed help. He stood up and made his way over.

“What are you doing??” Keith yelled to him.

Shiro glanced back, not stopping. “She needs help,” he said simply.

“Leave her!” Keith insists.

Shiro ignored him, his tail flicking. He came to a stop beside her. “Are you alright?”

The siren only glanced at him, “Go away!” She shouted, continuing to groan in pain.

Shiro pulled out his supplies and knelt down. “Do you want me to patch you up, or did you want to?”

“Just leave me to die!” She screams, her voice raspy.

Shiro shook his head. “I don’t think I should. You’re in a lot of pain, and still alive. I can still do something about it.”

“Why would _you_ want to help _me_??”

His brows furrowed. “Because you need it. And I can’t sit here and get help when someone else is in need, too.”

Keith called over to him, “Shiro, you fool! Have you learned nothing??”

Shiro looked back at him with a soft glare. “Maybe I am a fool, but I’d feel guilty if I didn’t help her. Besides, does it really look like she’s going to hurt me the way she is?"

“Yes, they're good at deceiving, it’s what they do!”

Shiro sighed. “I get that now . . . but I can’t just _leave_ her . . .”

Keith threw his hands in the air, “Alright fine. Fine! Don't listen to me.”

The siren was shaking and her breath hitched, holding her sliced side. Shiro bent down and gently dabbed at her side with a clean cloth. “Ah!” The siren cringed.

“Sorry . . .” Shiro bit his lip. He dug around in his bag for something to help disinfect the wound. “Oh, come on, I know I had some . . .”

The siren looked away and hid her face in her arms.

“I’m sorry, hold on,” he kept the cloth to her side to stop the bleeding, and finally found what he was looking for. “Ah! Yes, this will do . . .” He gently removed the cloth, and started using the tip of the cloth (the only area not bloody) to disinfect her wound carefully, the liquid from a small bottle acting as a cleanser.

The siren shrieked in pain. Shiro kept saying he was sorry and sped up the process, still being careful but not as slow. The quicker he was done, the quicker she would no longer be in pain.\

Keith was sitting on rock watching him, “You're wasting your time. We need to get out of here before someone finds us you know,” he said.

Shiro nodded. “I know. I’m almost done, and then we can leave, okay?” He looked down at the wound, deciding it would probably need stitches. He pulled out a needle and thread.

The siren was now peaking at him slightly above her arm.

He looked into her eyes. “Now, this may hurt a bit, but I’m going to close the wound so you don’t bleed out, okay? Do you trust me?”

She just kept looking at him silently.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” he quickly sewed her up, not wanting to hear her pained screams anymore.

She only winced but let him do his thing. Shiro sighed, relieved that she didn’t cry out. “There,” he smiled kindly. “All done.” He put away his things.

“Th-Thank you,” She said.

Shiro looked back to her. “You’re welcome,” he nodded, got up, and made his way back over to Keith. “We can go, now.”

Keith stood up, “It's about time.”

The siren sat up and watched Shiro walk away.

Shiro looked back at her briefly, a little worried. He wondered if she would be okay. How did she get so badly wounded to begin with? She looked at him as if begging him not to leave. Shiro turned back to Keith. “Keith . . . what if she came with us?” he asked hesitantly.

“First of all I never I said anything about taking you anywhere and second you cannot be serious.” Keith responded, very displeased.

“But aren’t you worried about _why_ she was injured to begin with? I mean . . . what if the others became so bloodthirsty that they attacked her?”

“Uh that is a possibility but it most likely was one of us.”

Shiro sighed and ran a hand through his white tuft. “Well, yeah I suppose you’re right . . .” He looked back at the siren again.

“I'm guessing you want me to take you to the prince? So are we going or not?” Keith said impatiently.

“. . .” Shiro nodded. “You’re right, sorry.”

The siren tucked in her tail and looked away. Shiro pursed his lips. “Maybe if she really wants to come with us, she’d follow us in the water . . .”

“Mhmm.” Keith grabbed his pack and started walking.

Shiro looked back at the siren for a few more seconds, then followed after Keith. Maybe he was still being tricked, or maybe he was right and she had been sort of cast out. No one else would help her, not even her kinsmen. That left a nasty taste in his mouth. Being so connected with his own kinsmen, he felt that a betrayal like that was disgusting and evil. He only hoped Keith was right and that it was a trick . . . because having to go through something like that was horrible.

The siren just buried her face in her arms, her ears drooping.

Shiro shook his head. “I’m sorry, Keith, but this doesn’t feel right.” He galloped back over to the siren and held out his hand. “Sorry to bother you again, but do you want to come with us?”

She looked up at him and then at his hand. She seemed scared.

“Don’t worry,” he smiled. “I won’t hurt you after I just saved your life.”

She hesitantly took his hand.

He grinned and helped her up, wrapping an arm under her tail and then galloping back to Keith. “Alright, we’re ready to go.”

Keith groaned in frustration and just kept walking. Shiro chuckled and followed behind, easily carrying the siren in his arms. The siren was rather small and had short boyish hair that only went passed her ears and had bright blue eyes. “Oh, I forgot to ask your name,” Shiro looked at her with a smile.

“ . . . Thallia . . .” The siren answered.

Shiro sounded out the name, “Thallia,” he smiled. “It’s a very beautiful name.”

Thallia blushed only slightly and didn't respond.

Shiro stepped over a large branch carefully, trying not to trip. “How are you feeling?” he asked her. “I don’t know anything about sirens, but do they need water at all times or something to keep from drying out? And does your wound hurt?”

“. . . Yes it hurts . . . A lot . . . But no . . . I can go a while without water”

“I’m sorry I can’t help more . . .” he gave her a small, kind smile. “It’s good that you don’t need water right away. Just let me know when you need to be back in it, okay?”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” She asked, “Especially since we just tried to _kill_ you?”

“Because you were hurt,” he said simply. “And no one was helping you. And it didn’t feel right to me, especially since your own kind wasn’t going to help you . . . I think that is what really made me go to help you.”

Thallia looked at him confused, “Why would they . . . I mean it’s not like we’re all friends or something . . .”

Shiro stopped and looked at her.”Wh-What? Why not? You’re all the same species, right?”

“So . . .?”

He gawked. “You don’t share a familial bond with one another?”

“I don't even know what that means . . .”

Shiro looked very saddened by this. “Oh . . .” He looked away and kept walking, catching up to Keith.

 

[Character Illustrations:]

 

Shiro

 

Keith

 

Thallia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next chapter!  
> Character illustrations coming soon!


End file.
